Dramione: A Love Story
by mollyroze13
Summary: Hermione's feeling left out, Harry has Ginny, Ron has Lavender so she finds comfort in the last place thought possible: Draco Malfoy .A Draco and Hermione Fanfiction. Takes place around 5th yearish. Will possibly M later on please R&R xx
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter morning, the snow was falling gently on the grounds of Hogwarts and Hermione was seeing the others off on the latest Hogsmeade trip"Sure you don't want to come with us Hermione?" Ginny asked. "I'll be fine, trust me" she replied glaring at Ron and Lavender snogging. Hermione was sick. Sick of everyone having someone except had Ginny and Ron had Lavender, she hated being left out and being on her own. It's not that they didn't invite her out with them, they did it's just she felt uncomfortable around Ron after their break-up. Plus him and Lavender couldn't stay apart for more than 5 seconds. Ginny followed her line of sight "Oh… okay then, I guess we'll see you when we get back" she grabbed Harry's hand and walked started towards the library, she had a Charms essay to finish and seeing as she had nothing else to do this was a perfect opportunity. Once she reached the library she chose her favourite spot near the back and sat down. Not long after she had started writing she felt someone sit beside her. She continued writing hoping they would go away but when they didn't she looked up to see who it was. It was Draco… "Glad to see you finally noticed Granger" he smirked "I was beginning to think you'd gone blind". Hermione was not in the mood for an argument, so she simply said "What is it Malfoy? I'm kind of busy" she was hoping he'd hurry up and leave so she could continue on her homework. "I was just wondering where Potter and Weasley are? I mean don't you usually follow them around like an obedient dog?" he sneered. Hermione glared at Malfoy defiantly "There at Hogsmeade, I prefer staying in with weather like this" she gestured out the window to the snow falling. Malfoy smiled to himself like he was enjoying a private joke "What's so funny?" she snapped "Calm down Granger, It's just you and I both know that's not the reason you're here at all". She tried to hide her feelings but obviously didn't do a very good job "And what, pray tell is the reason I'm here exactly?" she asked knowing he wouldn't know and would just leave. "It's because you feel left out, I mean Potter's got the Weasley girl and Weasley has Lavender, face it, they don't have time for you anymore". Hermione started packing up her things before the tears started flowing "Well, why are you here then? I thought you'd be ordering Crabbe and Goyle around". "Granger, if I want something I'll just get father to send it, I don't even have to leave the castle, these trips are merely for those who don't have that luxury" he was still smiling. "Well then, I suppose that's all?" she looked him dead in the face, trying to look as calm as possible. His face fell "Look Granger, face it, you hate being alone and there is more to life then books and spells. If you come with me I'll show you a good time ok?". " Draco Malfoy? Being nice?" Hermione said trying not to laugh, "I know but I can't really think of anything else to do" he replied also holding back laughter. "Ok then, I'll just drop my books of-". "No need" said Draco and with a flick of his wand her books were gone. "Thanks Draco" said Hermione as they headed out of the library.


	2. Chapter 2

As the headed out of the library Hermione's mind was full of questions "Why was Draco being nice? Was this all a joke? Was it someone using Polyjuice Potion?" but in the back of her mind was a part of her that hoped this was real. Draco looked at her "What's wrong Granger? You look like you've been petrified!" the tone of his voice sounded like a joke but looked legitimately worried about her "I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind that's all" she replied quickly so he wouldn't seem suspicious. "We'll ok then, let's move a little faster shall we?" Draco said with that trademark smirk of his. Before Hermione could answer Draco had laced their fingers together and was practically dragging her through the corridors of Hogwarts. They walked for a while until they reached a secret passageway with a trapdoor in the floor. Draco looked at Hermione and said "Don't tell anyone I brought you here ok? No-one else knows about this passage except you and I and I'd like to keep it that way ok?" Hermione hesitated for a while before agreeing not to tell anyone about it and they soon descended down the stairs under the door. Hermione's heart was racing with anticipation "Where are we going?" she thought over and over, for some reason she trusted Draco she wasn't sure why though. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs they walked through a small and narrow hallway. "Where exactly are we going?" she asked again more forcefully. "That's for me to know and for you to find out Granger" Draco replied almost taunting her. They finally reached a small door, Draco turned to face Hermione "Ladies first Granger" he said gesturing forward. Hermione took a deep breath and stepped through the door. Inside was what looked like a mini Slytherin Common Room. Hermione looked around the room slightly curious as to how Draco had managed to get all the furniture down the narrow hallway. "What's wrong Granger? Dementor got your tongue? "Draco asked but somewhere in his eyes was a look of genuine concern, as if he really worried about her. "I'm fine, just surprised I guess..." she replied still taking in every detail of the room. "Surprised about what Granger? Did you expect to see red and gold everywhere?" Draco smirked. "No, I just thought you'd drag me to the dungeons or something and lecture me about blood-status…" Hermione said while staring at him, drinking in all of his features, the white blonde hair, those deep eyes that had seen too much for someone his age, his perfect lips that she just wanted to- "Granger? You in there?" Draco was waving his hand in front of her eyes. "I'm perfectly fine was just wondering when the fun was going to start, you did say you'd show me a good time after all" she said smiling slightly. Draco grabbed her hand and took her to the couch. "Sit here a minute, I'll be back" he left the room and walked behind a curtain. It felt like hours before he returned with a platter of fruit. Crisp green apples and bright red strawberries were among the fruits on the platter, in the middle was a bowl filled with melted chocolate. "Apples are my favourite you know, only green ones though" said Draco and with a flick of his wand the apples were cut in to perfectly even pieces. Hermione watched as he dipped some apple into the chocolate and handed it to her. It tasted surprisingly good, she'd never thought about chocolate and apple being a good match but it was! She reached for a strawberry when she noticed out of the corner of her eye Draco was staring at her. She pretended she didn't notice. After a few minutes Draco spoke "Come on, the fun's barely started" he helped her up and the walked back the way they'd come. They walked to the Quidditch Pitch. Draco accioed his broom. He mounted it and looked at Hermione expectantly "Come on Granger I haven't got all day" Hermione stayed in the same spot, she'd never really like riding on a broom but this wasn't any broom, it was _Draco Malfoy's _broom. As far as she knew no-one but Draco touched his broom. Draco walked over to her "What's wrong?" he asked. She looked into his eyes "I don't really like brooms much…" Hermione said feeling like a coward "You can trust me Granger, I won't let anything happen to you ok?" he said. She eventually climbed on the broom behind him and put his arms around his waist. "Ready?" Draco said, Hermione nodded and closed her eyes just as Draco kicked off the ground…


End file.
